Fang? Harry James Potter? which one?
by EdwardElricObsessie2
Summary: what if harry went to the school and became a snowy owl cheetah hybrid? Oh what will poor dumbles do without his chosen one? dumbledore finds harry when he had just turned ten. he will be living with the weasleys how will he keep his secret a secret?mv


A/N: ok sorry i havent finshed maximum ride yet so this story is not going to show anything besides them being in the school with the expirements.

Dumbledore had just left private drive and Harry layed there undisturbed. For now. A womens voice ecoched threw the silence, "I want him to be sent to the Death Vally lab. Even though he looks compatible for a feline. Hm maybe both the first with two breeds?" the man next to her nodded. Dumbledore had no clue that he had just made a bad choice and Harry would be living in aganizing pain.

Nine years later...

It would be Harry's tenth birthday soon. Thats all Dumbledore could think about. Harry James Potter where are you? The boy went missing that night nine years ago. Everyone thought that their chosen one was dead the one who survived the-boy-who-lived.

For the past nine years Dumbledore has been trying to find Harry, but everytime nothing. He to was starting to think that the young lad was dead. But he sent a letter out anyway.

NewYork

Harry well his names not Harry anymore its Fang (a/n: fang never exsisted ok dont hate me) he had been living in this forest for a few days. He couldn't fly cause then he'd have to eat 5 hundred calories worth of healthy foods which is a lot of food. Well only long distances. He had been in Newyork for a few weeks now and had started to miss the flock. Mostly Max she was their life sorce she was the one that helped them keep going even when Iggy lost his eye sight she helped him deal.

Fang streched his snow white wings (hes a snowy owl hegwig haha) and flexed his now showing claws. Then out of no where a barn owl flew and landed beside him. He thought it was strange for an owl to be in Newyork and in the day no less. It held it's scaley leg out to him. He hestitanly took the parchement that was rapped around his leg tied with twine. He was angered someone would do this to an owl poor creature. He opened the letter and seen that it was addressed to him. Well not him, but his old name from before he went to the 'school'. It read:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. You will find a enclosed list of necsarry suplise. Please send a letter with your where abouts on it so i can come colect you. You will not be attending till next year for you are a year to young._

_Albus Dumbledore_

There was a pen in the letter to. He quickly scralled his where abouts then tied them to the owls leg. He hated doing that the most. Can you blame him for trusting a stranger he is only ten. He rarely trusted strangers, but for some reason his gut was telling him to do it. His instincts never proved him wrong before like that time he knew Iggy was going to blow up half the mountian with that bomb. God he Gazzy, and Iggy loved bombs.

He waited for the man to come. He decided to take a nap well he waited his wings hidden under his shirt and were pulled down tight his claws hidden inside of his skin, sun glasses placed on his face to not let anyone see his slitted cat eyes. He was awoken moments later by a cracking sound. He immedianlty awoke and went into a fighting stance on the tree branch he was sleeping on. "Calm down it's only me Albus Dumbledore," the man aproached slowly.

Fang sat back down no longer afraid. "so you want me to come to your school?" he asked Dumbledore nodded. "i dont usually trust strangers let alone people who own schools. The 'school' was enough for me," he hissed venom filled his voice to the brim.

"why is that?" Fang shook his head. "Harry please tell me,"

"dont call me Harry everyone in the flock dont go by their parents names they go by their names i'm Fang, Max is our leader besides us their are Angel, Gasman but we call him Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. That's our flock but i split from them but i still have that name it's the only name i ever had until a month ago when Max found the files with our parents names and our names." Fang looked near tears. Dumbledore nodded.

"i will be taking you to a friend's house they were also a friend of your parents they have a son about your age maybe you to will become friends," Fang nodded, "I'll call you by both names at the sorting feast alright? Next year of course," he nodded.

Fang then looked a bit hestitent. "Mr. Dumbledore would the flock be able to visit?" he asked. Dumbledore wasn't shocked he knew the boy would need something that was normal to him. "The only reason i split was becaus' i'm tryin' to fin' my family. Well peopl' tha' are related to me at least i don' wanna live wit' 'em though'" it sounded like something made him speak weirdly. Little did Albus know that it was sharp cat like fangs on the top and bottom teeth.

Albus then took him to Molly Weasley's. All her children were gone to Hogwarts besides a boy named Ron and a little girl named Ginny.

They were instant friends and they didn't mind calling him fang. He just hoped he could keep his secret for now. He didn't want to be treated like a freak not now not ever.


End file.
